


Make No Promises

by restlesswritings



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Davina tries to cheer up Kol when family life gets him down.





	Make No Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the season five premiere, so spoilers up through that episode. Written for Amber's Attic at the [Hogwarts](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Hogwarts-School-of-Witchcraft-Wizardry-Challenges-Assignments/157448/) Writing Club ( _Green Arrow: Write about trying to distract someone_ ).

Kol hung up the phone after finishing his conversation with his niece. He sighed and rubbed his temples. He didn’t really have a headache; his vampire healing made that impossible. But he was frustrated, and the memories of the headaches he used to get as a human over a thousand years ago often caused phantom pain whenever he was frustrated.

Davina poked her head around the corner. “Is everything okay?” she asked him. “I heard you sigh.”

Kol shook his head. “I just got off the phone with Hope” he said. “It's hard, not being able to be with her and the others.” As much as he loved his life with Davina and as much as his siblings had caused him trouble over the years, they were still his family. And a large part of him missed being around them. Even if he wouldn’t want to give up his peaceful life with Davina in San Francisco, it would have still been nice to be able to visit his siblings once or twice a year.

“How is she?” asked Davina, sitting down next to her husband on the bed.

“Missing Klaus” said Kol. “I think it's getting harder to be apart from him the older she gets.”

Davina nodded in understanding. It wasn’t so long ago that she was a teenage girl. And she remembered how important family had been to her - back before they’d offered her up on the Harvest in exchange for magic. Then she said “Well, it won’t do any good for you to stress yourself out over something we can’t fix.”

Kol knew she was right, but he didn’t want to admit it. “It’s just frustrating, not being able to do anything” he said.

Davina pressed her lips against his forehead. Immediately Kol felt himself relax a bit. His wife’s touch always managed to have that effect on him. Then Davina spoke again. “I’m sure I can find a way to take your mind off it, at least for a little while” she said. Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

“Oh yeah?” asked Kol. Now his eyes were twinkling like hers. “What did you have in mind?”

“I just went shopping” said Davina. “I happened to stop by the lingerie store while I was there. Why don’t I model some of the clothes I bought?”

Kol smirked. “I definitely think that would work as a distraction” he said.

“Just don’t rip anything” said Davina. “Sexy underwear isn’t cheap.” He had a habit of tearing off her clothes when the mood suited him, even though he knew sometimes it annoyed her.

“I make no promises.”


End file.
